Magical Concoction
by ChaseTheBreeze
Summary: It's Rain's birthday! Her favorite professor has a present for her. Rated M.


**I do not own Harry Potter, Severus Snape or any of it's affiliates.  
>This story is rated M for extreme sexual content. Do not read any further if such things make you uncomfortable.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain ran her fingertips along the ancient stone walls of Hogwarts. She took the steps one at a time, carefully, with no hurry. She had patience with the moody staircases as they changed quickly from under her feet. To her right was a window, huge with spider webs in it's corners. Outside Rain could see a slew of her fellow students engaged in a snow-ball fight. They used magic to charm the glistening missiles into flight, and another spell to make endless piles of ammunition.<p>

Rain smiled, amused. The staircase shifted, and she stepped forward, the window disappearing from view. She was once again on the move, passing enchanted pictures, glittering torches, and Mrs. Norris, who hissed and dashed off upon sight.

But Rain didn't care. Today was her birthday, and unlike most days, she was in a completely good mood. Even Mrs. Norris' nasty attitude didn't effect her. Especially given that she was on her way to the dungeons, to visit her favorite teacher.

Her owl, starlight, had tapped urgently on Rain's window almost an hour before. She let the bird in, patted her tan head, and fed her a bit of pumpkin pie Rain had pilfered from the kitchen. She took the letter wrapped in the owl's talons, and smiled. Rain knew who the letter was from before she even opened it. The wax skull sealing the parchment closed was all she needed to see.

She fumbled open the letter and let the pages unfold. On crisp, white paper read the words; "Half passed six." There was no signature, just the scent of feathers and black as night ink.

Rain was coming fast upon the dungeon, and hoped she hadn't been to quick to get there. She should probably wait around for a few minutes, just in case. But she could hardly contain her energy, and so when Rain found herself in front of a set of large, heavy doors, she rose her hand and rapped upon it four solid times.

There was a long moments pause before the door opened. Rain felt her heart sink, and looked around. Maybe she wasn't supposed to go to the dungeons. Perhaps they were to meet somewhere else. But finally, she heard the locks twist, and the doors open to her.

There, standing tall in the doorway, was Severus Snape. Rain smiled from ear to ear. "Hello, Professor." She greeted.

"Good afternoon," he said, standing to the side to allow Rain in. The doors shut quietly behind her. She always found the Potion's classroom eerie when empty. The huge room seemed to take in every sound, and echo it back ten-fold. The cauldrons stood quietly in a corner, in a neat, forlorn row. She ignored the itch to grab one, and start brewing a magical concoction. Rain instead, turned to Snape. He hadn't moved from the door, but his gaze never left her.

"Has your day been enjoyable?" He asked.

"Yes." Rain responded enthusiastically, running her fingers through her long black hair. She rose her eyes to meet his, green on green. Severus had such an intense gaze. And he could hold it for an eternity. With such depth, Rain often wondered what he was thinking when he gazed so intently.

"I have something for you. Follow me." He said, stalking passed rain. His robes flowed around him like black smoke.

Rain followed without question, down the classroom's tight stairs to the left, and through a set of doors leading to the Professor's living quarter's.

She was immediately hit with the sight of candles. Dozens of them, lit by enchanted blue fire. A smile spread across her freckled face. Her eyes took a wide sweep of the room, which was mostly just a big bedroom. There wasn't any furniture, except a king sized bed. There was however, a dozen bookshelves, standing floor to ceiling, jam packed with jars of forbidden goodies, books, and nick-naks of all sorts.

Sometimes Rain wouldn't visit this room for weeks at a time, and though it hardly changed, she always felt the need to make an inward inspection.

"On the bed," Severus said soundly, nodding his head in the bed's direction. Rain felt a shiver run up her spine._Already?_

When she looked, she sighed in understanding. There was a book on the bed, unwrapped, large and leather bound. She picked up her present, inspected it, and turned to her teacher. "It's lovely." She smiled. The diary was exactly what she was in need of, as she was almost finished with her last one.

"You'll need to cast your own protection spells on it. But," He said, closing the space between him and Rain. "That shouldn't be a problem, given your talent." His voice was like smoke. So tempting, so forbidden. You couldn't help but take it in.

"Thank you." Rain raised her chin and blinked up at Severus. He lowered his gaze at her thoughtfully, as if he was silently making a decision.

Rain made it for him, raising to her tiptoes to wrap her arms around Severus's neck. He returned the embrace, coiling strong arms around her back. The space between them was gone now. The air was quiet, chilled.

Severus buried his face in her hair, taking in the scent of peaches. Her smell was irresistible, and he laid a possessive kiss upon her neck. Rain sighed, cocking her neck to allow better access. He took initiative immediately, placing small, dry kisses from Rain's ear to her collar bone. Each one sent tingles down her spine.

He took his time, allowing the effect of his kisses to peak before placing a few more. Rain sighed deeply. By the time Severus's lips found her's, she was completely amiable. A simple collection of puddy in his hands.

His kisses made her lips tingle. A rush of heat soared through her, and the kiss deepened. She parted her lips, allowing access to her mouth and tongue. A battle of power ensued as Rain pinned Severus's with her own. He growled, pushing her back. Her knees hit the bed, and she fell backwards.

Severus was quick to follow, yanking his cloak out of the way. With him now on top of her, Rain could do nothing else but surrender. To her hormones, to him. Not that Severus gave much room for her not to, especially when he grew tired of kissing, and let his hands begin a slow travel from her breast to the hem of her skirt.

Rain's breath hitched as gentle fingertips laid feather light touches across her moistened mound. He felt her from above her panties purposely, with the intent to tease. It worked, and Rain wished she could muster the nerve to pout.

His fingers moved back and forth, slowly along her slit. Tiny sparks of pleasure darted across Rain's body. Her skin tingled, toes curled. He couldn't be bringing her to the brink already, could he?

Oh yes he could.

But he wouldn't, not yet. Tonight they had time, and Severus intended to take advantage of every second.

"There already, are you?" Severus chided, his breath hot in Rain's ear. She whimpered, arching her mound into Severus's hand. He smirked, allowing her to grind against his palm. Her efforts came to no avail, and she gave up, collapsing on the bed in a huff.

Severus ran his free hand down her arm. "Patience, dear." He said, and with a flick of his wrist, pushed Rain's pretty cotton panties to the side and slowly sank two fingers knuckle deep inside her.

She breathed out, closed her eyes tight, and exhaled a low moan. Severus moved his fingers back and forth, placed his thumb above her swollen clit and worked them simultaneously. It was only moments before Rain's back arched, and she came, releasing her orgasm all over the palm of Severus's hand.

"Good girl." His voice was almost a coo. Rain blushed, and reached for him. He came into her arms willingly, reaching his now free hands into his robes, and released his swollen member.

Rain was tense with anticipation, but melted in an instant as she felt him pull her panties down and off, then probe her lips with his hardness. She encircled her legs around his waist, urging him forward.

He filled her slowly, allowing Rain to feel every inch as he stuffed her with his member. To feel him slide inside her was a pleasure all it's own. He drew out slowly. Her walls gripped tight in protest. Rain whimpered, part flustered and part enraptured at his slow ministrations.

It went on like this, slow and steady love making, before Severus gave in to shaking desire and began pumping faster. Rain cried out, bucked her hips, and laid her sweaty palms flat against his back. She could feel the peak of pleasure, just there on the edge. She was reaching it fast, and within moments allowed her body to go slack. Rapture took her over, and a cry escaped her lips.

Severus grunted, hooked Rain's leg with his arm, and thrust hard, gaining deeper access. Her warmth gripped and sucked onto his cock, milking his head as he pumped relentlessly inside her.

Suddenly, in mid climax, his member left her, and Rain felt strong hands grip her by her hips. She was drawn up, turned around, and bent over on all fours. She jutted her ass out, giving Severus a pretty view of her round bottom and the pouty lips of her slick mound.

He was back within her in seconds, nails digging into her sides as he took her powerfully. He was so strong, so merciless in his fucking. Rain cried out, more times than she knew. Maybe it was all just one scream, long and pleading. She came once, twice, three times. Her body shook, her toes curled. Wave after wave of orgasm made a path of near unbearable pleasure all the way through her.

Severus's thrusts were becoming steadier now, with less force and more speed. She knew he was near his own climax.

"Oh, fuck me Professor!" Rain cried, biting her bottom lip. He grunted, releasing a heavy breath through his nose. "Cumm for me," She urged. And he did. With one, final thrust, he buried his cock as deep inside her as he could, and spilled his seed.

Afterwords, warm and satiated, Rain lay her head upon Severus's shoulder and sighed in comfortable silence.. He ran his fingers through her hair, laid a single kiss on her forehead and whispered: "Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


End file.
